


A New Vow

by Arrowverse22



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A new always and forever, Fluff, Friendship, Super Squad, Team as Family, The super squad is family, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse22/pseuds/Arrowverse22
Summary: Hope and the Super Squad make a vow to stand together, no one left behind.
Relationships: Hope Mikealson & Super Squad, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 9





	A New Vow

. It’s Hope and the Super Squad making their own “always and forever” type vow. Also, I wrote this on my phone so please forgive any typos. 

“Landon you gotta get back to the school Hope’s hurt bad,” Raf said when I answered my cell, 

with those words my world stopped, no this couldn’t be happening Hope never got hurt, I was supposed to be the one in our relationship who got hurt, she was always the tough one. 

“I’m on my way,” I said and I took off, I figured out my powers seemed to be linked to my emotions. So all I had to do was think about Hope being hurt and needing me. 

When I got back to the school I went straight to her dorm  
,  
“Where is she, is she okay,” I asked as I came in. Hope was laying in the bed not moving, 

“Is she dead!?” I choked out

“No we think she’s just knocked out,” Lizzie said.

“How did this happen, who did this to her I’m gonna kill em” I was not exactly a fighter but this was Hope my Hope, she was my life and my everything. She started to wake up

“Hope thank god, babe, I really think we need to stop scaring the hell out of each other with this almost dying thing,” I told her as I held her. I just needed to hold her in my arms and feel her breath.

“Landon, it’s okay I’m okay but we need to save Josie”  
she said. 

Typical Hope, always the hero, always wanting to put everyone else before herself. It was one of the things I loved the most about her, but I worried one day that it would end with her death. 

“Josie did this?” I asked, hurting people like this wasn’t like her. 

“She's sick and we’re gonna get her back,” Hope said looking at our squad. 

“Totally Hope you know we all got your back, we all always got each other’s backs, Super Squad never leaves a member behind you know this squad is the closest thing I got to a family” M.G said 

“You guys I want us to all make a vow, that no matter what happens we will always have each other’s backs and never leave each behind,” Hope said. She had told me about the vow of “always and forever” that her family made. 

“I swear we all stay together and fight for each other as family, super squad never leaves a member behind” M.G. said 

“I swear” the others all answered. 

Then Lizzie broke down. 

“Lizzie we will save Josie, I give you my word on that” Hope said, Lizzie looked up we all knew what her word meant to Hope. 

“Well let’s get to work we got a sister to save”


End file.
